


Cold Feet

by ThiefOfADHD



Series: Thief's S8 Drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I don't know this was just in my drabbles, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiefOfADHD/pseuds/ThiefOfADHD
Summary: This was a drabble I'd written in November but um, I'm finally posting it.





	Cold Feet

Cream and ivory decorations covered pastel blue walls, yet the room was nondescript. It blurred and warped, making the soft couch to be a raft lost in an ocean of light.

Lance shut his eyes tight, his lungs filling faster and faster with water as he tried to take in air. Normally, when one had their wedding day and was nervous, they'd be pacing and have ‘cold feet’. But, nobody ever told him that some had panic attacks that crippled them into a fetal position.

The door creaked open and snapped shut, mushed steps of heels walking on carpet came closer and closer, until all he could fixate on were the eyes of his older sister.

“‘Roni-”

His voice felt scratchy and unused, yet it sounded watery and broken. He felt her cold hand move a strand of his hair over his marks, her lips smiling faint and worried.

“You scared?” She asked softly, and Lance felt himself being lifted up into a sitting position.

“Terrified.” It was blurted out, and he could remember a similar conversation.

‘What, are you scared?’ ‘With you at the helm, terrified.’

He had no malice in it, almost as if he was trying to appease Lance.

He wished his voice was like that right now instead of panicked.

“It'll be okay, it'll be over soon.” Words were whispered softly. “Let's get your hair fixed back up and get you dressed-”

“Veronica, a- about that…”

~~~

Eyes closed, he could see the violet-lit room and the exhausted smirk. Hear the soft ‘we did it, we are a good team’.

Eyes opened, he could only see the mirror in front of him. Bangs fixed and out of his eyes, long hair brushed and in a ponytail. He remembered looking like this when he was the best man for his ~~best friend~~ brother’s wedding.

Instead, his suit had red instead of silver and violet, his chest was tight with nerves, and his fingers itched to have his leather gloves on.

“Keith, you look great.” Shiro chuckled, and he turned grey-violet eyes towards his brother. He smiled, gripping his suit jacket as he moved and sat down.

“Yeah, well I'm nervous.” He admitted. He heard a knock, the door opening to see his mother and her da- his stepfather.

“Mom.” He breathed, seeing her black and red dress. He remembered a photo of his parents makeshift wedding, she'd worn that same dress. She must've found it again.

“Hey, Keith. How are you feeling?” She asked, moving and sitting next to him. He watched Kolivan come in and stand nearby, and he could only offer him to come sit next to them. 

“Honestly? I'm… nervous. What if he doesn't show up?” He asked.

“He'll show.” She promised, smiling at him. “Trust me.”

* * *

Most of who was seated was the world, as well as the lions of Voltron. Why wouldn't they all come to see two of the paladins get married, after all? It…. it was a big event.

He stood there, Shiro next to him and large screen projecting them. His chest was flooding with boiling hot tar, yet it froze his inside.

The sound of a wedding march came, and the world watched as the red lion moved forward and dropped its jaw.

~~~

_Go time. Stay calm._

It was a mantra he kept in his mind as he stepped out of his lion.

* * *

The first thing anyone saw was Lance's niece and nephew, flower girl and ring bearer. Then came Hunk and Pidge, James and Kinkade, Luis and his wife Lisa, Rachel and Marco.

Finally, Veronica came out, rushing to stand where Shiro should have escorted her to. There was a whispered apology, and a shush.

Keith’s eyes stopped looking at random fixed points and stared at the final person to emerge from the red lion.

Large, white gown and silver flats stepped out, gorgeous tanned arm being escorted by a father who looked like he was about to cry.

The veil was a soft blue, and the gown’s treading like the galaxy. His mother helped with any catastrophe with the dress, holding a covered arm and squeezing a tanned hand that held the black and blue engagement ring they'd both picked out for each other.

Flat chest somehow held the wedding gown up, one side going into a long sleeve while the other had nothing. The closer they all got, Keith noticed a strap holding the barren side up by the other side. Smart.

When they approached, his mother wiped tears and whispered something in Spanish as she kissed his cheek. His father kissed his other cheek, wishing a good luck as he led his wife to sit down. This left three last few steps to be taken alone.

Keith’s breath hitched as he did his best to hold his tears back. When he was in front of the Cuban in the dress, he moved and lifted the veil back.

Lips he's kissed a million times had lip gloss on them, cheeks were slightly flushed and oceanic eyes had gentle silver on the lids. It didn't help that those blue Altean marks gave the entire look a blue tint. With the tears that kept falling down gorgeous cheeks, Keith knew the subtle eyeliner and mascara added were waterproof.

He let his own tears fall finally, a smile on his lips as he placed a hand on the other paladin's cheek.

“You had to show me up, didn't you Lance?” He whispered.

“What can I say? I wanted to best you one last time.” He told him, smiling happily as he moved to wipe away a tear.

Fears dissipated as happiness flushed through them. That was all they had now, after all.

_Just each other, forever._


End file.
